


Crowning the Champion of Love

by Light679



Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crown Snowfield | Crown Tundra (Pokemon), F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: Leon whisks you away to a romantic vacation in the Tundra. Will he finally tell you how he feels?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Leon fanfiction (smut and fluff) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116371
Kudos: 7





	Crowning the Champion of Love

**Author's Note:**

> PC aged up to 21+

We arrived at the Crown station without a hitch, despite Leon’s best (or worst) efforts to get us lost on our way to the Wedgehurst station. When we arrived, we dropped our belongings in the base camp Peony had loaned me. He and Peonia would be home with his wife for the weekend, so it would be just Leon and I that evening. It was the day before Christmas, a little getaway Leon had planned for us, thanks to the advice of his best friend Raihan.

“Here,” Leon said, handing me a long, white parka coat that went down to my knees. “I know you usually wear your leather, but I heard it was supposed to be extra chilly here tonight and I can’t have my gal catching a cold. I’ve got one too, see?” He said proudly, gesturing to a purple coat, not quite as long that perfectly matched his hair. I thanked him and put on the coat, stepping outside into the chilly air. The coolness felt wonderful on my skin. I loved the cold

In Freezington, there was a small festival to celebrate the crops and the Crowned King, whom I let out of his Pokeball to greet the town. Many of the residents, who’d gotten to know me when I helped saved the town before the tournament greeted me warmly. Leon seemed almost taken aback, as he was used to being the one flocked by crowds. He didn’t seem bothered by this, and actually looked at me adoringly as I greeted the townspeople of Freezington as he returned their greetings and introduced himself as my boyfriend. We joined the festival for some time before Leon asked, smiling: “Do you mind if we take a walk together?” He extended his hand in an invitation.

I took his hand eagerly and we began our walk down the snowy hills, past the long-abandoned crop fields, and used our Rotom Bikes to cross the riverbank until we reached Dyna Tree Hill, where the large tree stood, the same that I was the three mysterious birds fighting over. Naturally, we got lost on our way to the gorgeous area, and naturally I had to tease Leon for his poor sense of direction. Truthfully, in the Tundra I couldn’t actually fault him for getting lost- the nice and snow made it incredibly difficult to navigate when I had come here myself just weeks prior. In this area, it was warm enough in this spot of the island that we shed our winter coats, comfortable in lighter jackets and Leon’s cape. We settled in with Leon resting his back against the tree and my back against him, seated between his legs. He wrapped his strong arms around me as I sighed contentedly. This was our first trip anywhere outside of Wyndon. Hell, this would be the first time we’d slept together in a place that wasn’t his hotel room or mine. I liked the thought of us sharing a hut together, similar to having our own place. I’d basically moved all of my things into his hotel room and hadn’t even been in my own since the Champion battle. Since everyone was at the festival, not a single person was in sight of us as we rested comfortably against the tree.

“Leon,” I said, breaking our comfortable silence. “Thank you for taking me on this trip. I’m so happy to be here with you. Seriously, how are you so amazing?”

He chuckled, intertwining his fingers with mind and placing soft kisses on the top of both of my wrists, making me swoon. “I thought we both deserved something nice. Besides, we keep getting interrupted at the hotel,” he laughed jokingly. “But seriously, I’m just excited for some time away, together. (Y/N), you’ve been so amazing since I met you. I can’t believe how strong you are, what a fast learning you’ve been. You’ve certainly given me a run for my money, and a long-time rival in you, apart from everything else no doubt.” He kissed my forehead. “Before I met you, I was searching for someone to challenge me, to test me as an opponent. Sure, I had Rai as my rival, but something felt like it was missing. And I think it was you, (Y/N) that I was missing. Someone I was excited to battle, but also excited to see, and talk to in more ways that just to battle.”

“Leon, I feel the same way about you. I spent so long telling myself my excitement was just for the challenge you faced me as a trainer, since most people never really challenged me in battles. I told myself I was just excited about challenging the unbeatable Champion Leon, doing the impossible which would no doubt be a challenge for me. But, I think even I knew deep down that wasn’t it. That night- after Eternatus- definitely confirmed that I couldn’t stay in denial any longer.”

Leon began shuffling around in his pockets as he explained: “I know it’s a day early, but I wanted to give you your Christmas present early this year.” He pulled out a delicate ring that had a silver emblem of the sword that matched our Champion jersey’s- the same sword that Master Mustard also wore on his jersey. I gasped, looking at the delicate silver piece. “Think of it as my promise, from one Champion to the next, that I want to be with you, and only you. I want to have a doubly Champion time with you and you alone, whether that be in battles, on dates, or whatever else we have in store.” He took a deep breath before saying, “(Y/N), I love you.”

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and planting kisses on his soft lips. “I love you too Leon.” He slipped the promise ring onto my right ring finger and deepened the kiss. “Although,” I joked. “You’re going to have to wait until the day of for your present. It’s too champion of a gift to risk losing in this Tundra.”

He laughed at my terrible pun and guided me so that I was laying on the ground, using his cape as a blanket for the both of us. Leon’s hand slid up my shirt, gently tracing my stomach, up to caress my breast. The other held my hand, pinning it to the ground above our heads. I was thankful for the festival going on in Freezington that allowed us this little slice of paradise as I arched my back to press closer to him. Leon groaned at the touch and began to move his hips in time with mine, pressing his hardness against my softness. He quickly slipped off my shirt, and then his shirt, and then our pants to feel as close as we possibly could. He slipped inside me and both of us called out in pleasure. Both of us could feel every movement the other made, connected as if we were one body, one being. “I love you,” Leon said, looking into my eyes as he moved slowly, tenderly inside me. 

“I love you too, Leon,” I said, reaching up to stroke his face and twist my fingers in his soft, wild hair that both of us adored. I was breathless, caught up in the intimacy of the moment. Today was the first time he’d said the words aloud, and the first time I’d said them back. I didn’t hesitate for a second when I told him I felt the same. I’d been falling in love with the man for quite some time now.

Obviously we’d had sex before, but this was different, raw with the emotion and love that had just been confessed between the two of us. I could tell he was feeling the same way as he looked into my eyes and was equally as breathless in his kisses and pants, despite the slow, burning pace we were keeping. I could feel his muscles tense and his breath quicken, signaling that he was close. He met my hips once, twice, three times before he came, feeling him pulsating within me. Leon collapsed next to me, his arm slung across my body for a few moments catching his breath while I lay back at the stars, perfectly content with our amazing evening. 

Before I realized what was happening, I felt Leon shift beside me, his mouth suddenly poised at my entrance. I felt his lips first. Soft, kissing down my thighs until he reached my center, where I felt his tough. “Oh, god Leon!” I cried out, my hands intertwining in his hair, grasping for something to hold. His tongue moved smoothly, hitting in all the right ways. It didn’t take long for me to come undone, calling his name into the darkness. He chuckled, proud of what he’d accomplished and started using his cape to clean both of us before pulling me up for a tender kiss. His lips tasted like both of our arousal. 

After helping me into my clothes, Leon and I lay locked in an embrace underneath the stars in the Crown Tundra before enjoying the rest of our vacation.   



End file.
